


Hate Fuck

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, fake cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: Neo encourages Yang to join her for a no-strings experience.





	Hate Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while. Thought I might finish and upload it.

Hate

Once again, she'd insisted on fighting Neo whilst her teammates went ahead.

Once again, she'd found herself on her back with Neo standing over her.

Yang was making a habit of getting beaten by her short nemesis.

But unlike the first time on the train, Neo didn't have murder in her eyes. She made no move to draw her blade. She looked down with something approaching interest.

Yang had been paralysed by some kind of aura-blocking finger-punch, so she could only look on with a little fear as Neo reached into her pocket and withdrew... A small piece of folded paper. She leant over the blonde and placed it in Yang's belt, tucking it in carefully.

Footsteps became audible, and Neo blew Yang a kiss before she walked away.

Her teammates ran in, clustering around her. Blake rolled Yang onto her side and began tapping points on her back and shoulders.

Yang was able to move within seconds.

"Jeez, she got you again?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"She's good."

"Yang, you obviously don't have the right skills or tactics to defeat Neo." Weiss added.

"You can't keep running blindly at her. You'll get yourself badly hurt, or even killed!" Ruby said.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Yang replied. She reached down to her belt, feeling the paper.

She opened the paper when she had a quiet moment after the post mission-briefing.

It had a scroll contact number.

She took the bait, wondering what she'd find from talking to her enemy.

 

Y: Neo?

The response was immediate.

N: Oh, hey bitch :p

Y: Big talk for a small freak.

N: Big talk for a girl who's always the bottom ;)

Y: What do you want?

N: No, what do you want?

Y: Huh?

N: I take it that you're not stupid, despite how I always hand you your ass :3

Y: Obviously. Your point?

N: There's got to be a reason why you keep on seeking me out. You could let any or all your teammates handle me, but you just can't stop coming for me ;)

Y: Ugh, get to the point!

N: I have a feeling that you want more than combat from me ;)

Y: Seriously?

N: Why else would you contact me? :p

Y: No.

N: :(

 

Yang shut off her scroll and flung it to her bed.

She decided to ignore Neo's comments and continue her day without innuendo-laden psychopathic crap.

"I hate that little bitch." She told no-one in particular.

 

* * *

The next morning, she opened her scroll. She had a new message. From Neo.

 

N: White Fang will try to raid docks. Information follows-

There was a detailed list of numbers, members and strategies.

Y: Okay, I'll bite. Why are you giving me this information?

N: Because I want you to trust me. Roman doesn't have any need for the raid, so those White Fang members are expendable.

Y: Wow, glad to see you've still got your respect for life.

N: I only look out for number one. If I want something, I get it. You act on my advice and trust me a little more, plus you get to put criminals behind bars.

Y: Huh. Like I'd ever trust you.

N: We'll see.

* * *

 

Neo's tip-off proved to be correct, and as she handed the White Fang members over, Yang found herself begrudgingly respecting Neo's pragmatic approach to getting her attention.

She was the one to resume the chat with Neo.

 

Y: Thanks, I suppose.

N: :D

N: See? I helped you!

Y: No honour among thieves.

N: Aw, c'mon.

Y: And you're doing this to what exactly? What do you want?

N: To make you realise that you're a bottom through and through, a bitch. My bitch.

Y: Absolutely not.

N: Nah, I've already planted the seeds. You like it when I treat you rough in combat. Soon it'll be in coitus ;)

Y: Damm, In don't have time for this.

N: But you'll be back.~ :p

 

Yang threw her scroll at the wall. Neo's comments had touched a nerve. She didn't mind too much when she got knocked down, because she would always get back up, and stronger. But what if she did want to be the submissive one? Her relationships were very equal in the bedroom, and she often took the initiative.

And yet, and yet... The idea of a role reversal was tempting. She was all for trying new things, but Neo sounded a little extreme.

The simple thing would be for her to delete Neo's contact details, burn the note and be done with it.

Yang picked up her scroll, tapped the top-right corner and hovered her finger over the 'delete' prompt.

But she couldn't.

"Fuck. Delete!" Yang snapped.

"What kind of nude picture did you take this time?" Blake called as she walked into the dorm.

"None of your business. And no, I'm not sending it to you." Yang bantered.

Blake laughed.

"I'm just grabbing my bag. Are you sure you want to lie in bed all day? You're not still sore about your loss?" Her tone became sympathetic.

"I'll find a way to get my mojo back."

"If you're sure. I'm just a call away."

"See ya."

Blake left. Yang laid back, sighed and groaned as Neo's words rang true yet again.

She allowed curiosity to guide her hand to pick up her scroll.

 

Y: Okay, you win. What do you suggest?

N: :D

N: Look, I've got a bit if me that has respect for you. So here's what we'll do. We meet at a hotel. I'll have everything set up, just bring yourself. This will be my out of work hours, so I promise that you won't have to do anything you want to. We will have a safeword. You can leave at any time.

Y: And in return?

N: A night you'll never forget. I promise you pleasure. All you have to do is come to my room and tell me the safeword.

Y: Which is...?

N: Hubris.

Y: Very clever.

N: I try :)

N: I'll be at the Ledger tomorrow night. My room is 212. It's up to you if you come. Remember, I can't speak, so if you have any questions, message me.

Y: What exactly do you have planned?

N: Give me your thoughts in the following: Handcuffs, ball gag, hot wax, anal, biting, whips, nipple clamps, electric shocks, cum.

Yang felt anticipation build as she read the list.

Y: Yes, no, yes, yes, yes, yes, no, no. And what the hell do you mean by the last one?

N: I have some special toys ;)

Y: Sure, I'm interested.

N: Good. I'll tailor the evening accordingly.

* * *

 

Yang spent the next morning and afternoon getting excited and somewhat distracted.

So when Neo messaged her at dinner, she knocked Ruby's arm, spilling her milk as she scrabbled for her scroll in her bag.

"Sorry, guys!" She called, running to a corridor and checking the message.

N: So it crossed my mind that you may not be able to speak, so if you want to stop, clap your hands together fast. Also, since I can't talk, I want you to do the dirty talking. Absolutely degrade yourself. Beg, moan, be vocal, surrender your pride and be the bitch you are.

Y: Well I thought you had a caring agenda there, but then you resume normal service.

N: What else do you expect? :p

Y: I'll be there in two hours.

N: I'm waiting.... ;)

Yang left Beacon soon after, letting Blake know she'd be out.

The Ledger was very posh. Yang walked in, finding her way through the lobby and past the restaurant to the grand staircase. She found her way to floor 2, room 12. She knocked without a second thought.

Neo opened the door, wearing a white corset, brown and pink gloves, the same colour scheme on her pantyhose, suspenders and stockings.

"Hubris." Yang said.

Neo smiled. She turned and beckoned.

The room had an en-suite to the left, but the evening's entertainment was set around the bed. Neo had set various items on a long table to the side of the bed. Candles burned on the bedside table, despite the lights that were on. Yang stopped as she looked at the table's contents.

"Whoa." She said, impressed. Neo had gone all out. She reached out to pick up a clear dildo that had a thick white centre and some kind of trigger, but was stopped by a stinging slap on her wrist, delivered by a riding crop.

She turned to Neo, who shook her her head.

"Fine. So what do I do?"

Neo tapped Yang's top with the crop and whipped it away.

"Strip, huh?"

Neo nodded.

Yang did as she was told. Neo then forcibly pushed Yang to the bed, front first.

Yang landed on her hands and knees and tried to turn, only to feel the sting of the crop on her ass cheek, making her stop. There was a whistling noise, then she felt the crop smack again on her rear.

"Okay, I get it." Yang growled, feeling pain trigger her semblance. Except she wasn’t in combat.

Her face was pushed to look at the bedside table. Neo had a grip on the back of her head, her hand gripping her skull, feeling the pressure through her hair. Yang felt a thrill in the loss of control. Neo then picked up one of the candles, a pink one, then held it at a distance.

"Go for it." Yang hissed.

She moaned as she felt hot wax dribble onto her back. Yang arched her back, drawing pain and pleasure as the hot globules spattered and hissed on her skin.

Neo contained the flow, small drops singing Yang's skin, each fresh one stealing a gasp or whimper from her lips. Through the pain and pleasure, Yang thought she heard Neo silently laugh.

"Fuck!" She howled as a pebble-sized lump splashed in between her shoulder blades. She fell onto her front, dazed as the pain washed over her. She was aware of the candle bring set down.

After a few minutes, Yang's back felt better, and Neo rolled her over. The sheets felt soft as the wax rubbed and stuck to it. Neo made no move to apologise, but tapped her ear.

"Yeah, I'm good." Yang sighed. "What's next?"

Neo reached over to the table and dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of Yang.

"Go for it."

 

Neo snapped the cuffs on, pulling the chain above the bed, drawing Yang up onto the pillows. She placed the chain over a hook, leaving Yang's hands above her head.

She straddled the blonde, then took the crop again and began to use it, hitting Yang's face three times, left cheek, right cheek, left. _Whap, Whap, Whap._ Yang grinned through the pain. Neo smacked the side of Yang's ass, then leant back and _cracked_ the crop against Yang's left breast.

Yang howled.

"Hubris!" She cried. Neo stopped, the hand holding the crop about to swing.

She dropped the crop and tilted her head, frowning.

"Not my breasts. My nipples are sensitive, which is why I said no to the clamps." Yang panted.

Neo nodded, and bent over Yang's chest. She gently kissed the abused bud. Yang hummed happily.

Neo sucked the nipple, and with her free hand, gently toyed with the other.

Yang's eyes rolled up in her head as Neo nipped the nipple. Her mouth sagged open.

"Oh, yeah. Keep doing that." Yang moaned.

Neo obliged, and Yang could feel her arousal growing.

"Neo..."

Neo stopped.

"Please, go further."

Neo smirked. She got off Yang and left her, arms cuffed above her head and went to the table, opening a large, long box. She opened it and removed a strap-on harness from the top. It had a swappable base. Neo took a shaft from the box. It had the same design as the one on the table, but was longer. 

Neo attached the shaft to the harness, a soft click signifying the lock.

She straddled Yang again, standing so that she had her strap-on level with Yang's face. She bumped the tip against Yang's lips. The blonde had an inkling of what Neo wanted, and ran her tongue over the head. She felt a small hole in the tip, but didn't have time to explore any further as Neo grabbed Yang's head and, bucked her hips driving five-sixths of the shaft into her throat.

Yang gagged as it touched the back of her throat, surprised and a little gurned on by the dominance. Neo pulled it out, grinning wickedly as Yang greedily gasped for air and hacked, saliva dribbling from her mouth. Her reprieve was short before Neo resumed facefucking Yang, who could only make wet, sucking noises and bob her head to make it easier. She felt tears trickle down her face as she was made to deepthroat it. Neo withdrew again, Yang leaning her head back and drawing air deep into her lungs. The saliva from the strap-on coated it with a sheen, some dripping off onto Yang’s chest.

Again, Neo thrust her hips, feeling Yang greedily suck away. She decided to give Yang a little something. She took one hand off Yang's head and reached down to the base of the shaft, where the testicles would be and found the trigger. She depressed it.

Yang was surprised when, as Neo withdrew, instead of thrusting back in, her mouth was filled with sticky fluid. She swallowed on reflex, but the cum kept on coming, and she choked. Neo pulled out, letting the cum coat Yang's face as she hacked up the excess, falling from her lips to her breasts.

Neo took the opportunity to snap a photo with her scroll of her enemy, mouth agape, eyes rolled back, saliva and fake cum dripping from her mouth, the cum also streaking her face. She wiped a few strands from Yang’s right eye and waited for Yang to breathe easy.

Yang jingled her hands, which had grown sore from her having them hung above her head. Neo unhooked them, but didn't remove the cuffs.

Yang wiped some of the spunk from her face, licking her fingers. It tasted sweet, now that she was no longer fighting to breathe. She hoped Neo had more to offer- she wanted more.

"Mm. I assume that's what you meant by your 'special toys'?"

Neo nodded. She took the dildo from the table and handed it to Yang, who held it awkwardly in her cuffed hands. She noted the trigger and cheekily pointed it at Neo. Neo promptly snatched the dildo from her and shoved it in Yang's mouth, giving her another dose of the sweet, thick cum.

Yang was better prepared for the load, and greedily swallowed.

Neo was silently laughing as Yang guzzled the artificial semen like it was mana.

 

She left Yang to it, and selected a new shaft for ploughing Yang. This one was pink, and slightly longer and thicker.

She clicked it on, and returned to Yang.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said, spreading her legs.

Neo took one look at Yang's dripping core, and decided that lube was not necessary. She re-hooked Yang's cuffs to the hook and took a leg in each hand, spreading the blonde’s legs further apart and guiding the head of the shaft to rub Yang's clit, the feeling of the hard shaft on her sensitive bundle of nerves making her tremble with anticipation.

"Neo, please!" Yang said. "Fuck me!”

Neo continued to tease the dildo against Yang’s opening. She tilted her head again, apparently unsatisfied.

“What? Neo, put it in me!” Yang begged.

Neo shook her head. Letting go of Yang’s leg and rolling her hand.

Yang’s cheeks burned as she remembered Neo’s ‘request’ “...and cum in my pussy."

Neo nodded, smiled and mercifully obliged, pushing the shaft slowly into Yang, who whined as she was filled. Spreading Yang's legs to push herself in further, Neo used strength that her size did not suggest to fuck the blondes' core. Neo’s hips flexed rapidly as the shaft penetrated the sopping Blonde, a small stain from her arousal on the mattress.

Yang was hard-pressed to keep her mind straight. She was turned on from the foreplay, but powerless to aid her oncoming climax with her hands cuffed above her.

Luckily, Neo was all too happy to help. With each long, hard stroke Yang grew louder, until she bucked uselessly as she came, Neo still thrusting. The continued stimulation sent her spiralling into a second climax.

Neo resumed. She knew Yang's limits, and gave her the minimal amount of time to recover, teasing Yang towards her third orgasm. Yang knew all she had to do was ask for more time but she enjoyed being pushed to her limits out of combat. Yang swiftly came a third time, flushed and sweaty, moaning Neo’s name.

Neo let Yang regain her wits before going again, slower than before. She let go of Yang's left leg and mimed jacking off.

"Please..." Yang whimpered. "Please... make me your bitch.”

Neo grinned devillishly at the phrase and nodded, flicking the strap-on’s trigger, hilting herself in Yang and looking on as cum was pumped inside the blonde.

Neo slid out, some of the fake cum left to jet onto Yang’s crotch and stomach. A few seconds later and white fluid trickled out of Yang's pussy and down to her ass.

Neo shuffled back and pushed a finger into the sticky ooze. She felt Yang's inner walls, and stroked gently. Yang sighed happily, feeling content with the way the cum and Neo’s fingers felt inside her. Neo removed her finger and made Yang suck the thick liquid off her digit, nipping at Yang’s collarbone as she decided what to do next.

 

She continued to move her fingers in and out of Yang frustratingly slowly, teasing the panting blonde, who rattled the cuffs.

“Neo, please?”

Neo smirked, standing and unhooking the cuffs, then looking down at the sweaty and cum-streaked blonde.

The cuffs came off the hook again, and Neo gracefully bounded off, catching Yang’s leg to drag her off the pillows.

The harness hit the floor with a _thud_. Yang saw that Neo had no panties on, and her arousal was clear on her inner thighs. Her carpet matched the drapes, her trimmed bush brown and pink.

Neo was back on the bed within seconds, straddling Yang’s stomach. Yang could feel Neo’s wet cunt rub against her abs.

“Want me to take care of that for you?” Yang asked, licking her lips. Neo gave her a thumbs-up before she crawled up Yang’s body and pushed her sopping vagina into Yang’s face. A few drops of Neo’s arousal pattered on Yang’s cheek and mouth.

Yang had already ‘received’ twice, and was happy to repay Neo for her skill. She leant into Neo’s crotch, and started licking away.

Neo may have been mute, but was very good at directing Yang’s eager tongue, with her hands teasing the limit of Yang’s patience, given how they were firmly gripping her hair and scalp. Neo had been strongly aroused by dominating Yang, and a needy urge to get off and fuck Yang’s face was her sole priority. She snarled as Yang tongued a very satisfying spot, then again and again until Neo orgasmed.

And yet she wasn’t satisfied. No sooner had she lifted her pussy off Yang’s mouth, the blonde’s jaw streaked with Neo’s fluids, Neo had plunged two fingers into herself, masturbating vigorously. Yang’s cuffed hands slid up Neo’s sweaty, slick thighs, teasing her outer lips. Neo curled forwards as she came a second time. She withdrew her sticky fingers and pushed them in Yang’s mouth, feeling her tongue as she licked and sucked the digits clean.

Now exhausted but satisfied with her skill, Yang slumped, only for Neo to roll Yang over. Yang had forgotten about one of the suggestions until she felt Neo rub lube around her asshole.

"Three for three, huh?" Yang muttered. "Sure, go for it."

Neo used first one, then two lubed-up fingers to prepare Yang for the final shaft. It was semitransparent black, thinner and shorter than the first two. Neo lubed the shaft, then lined up, pressing the head inch by inch inside.

With her pussy leaking the last of the fake cum, Yang emitted a series of grunts as Neo fucked her tightest hole. Neo grabbed a hanful of Yang’s long hair and yanked Yang’s head back, grinning to herself as she rode her nemesis hard, elated. She laid several slaps onto Yang’s ass, drawing pleasing noises from Yang.

Both were tired, Neo from her hip thrusting, and Yang from being used as a fuck toy. Neo spent a few minutes screwing and spanking Yang's firm ass before she released the final load.

Neo slid out of Yang and added the empty shaft to the others. Cleaning and refilling them would take a small while, but it was certainty worth it.

Her opponent, usually so strong and powerful had been reduced to a cum-soaked whore in her bed. Neo decided to add one final touch. She pushed Yang onto her front, straddled her and gave her a large hickey.

Then she took another photo, recovered several hidden scrolls that’d been recording the whole session, packed her toys away, threw on a coat and left. She'd paid for the room in advance, so Yang could spend the night if she wanted to.

 

Yang wrapped her scarf around her neck. Her aura had taken most of the marks away, but it was relatively easy to see that someone had been bitey. Neo had left her comatose, and she'd showered, redressed and fled the hotel, leaving the maid to clean the mess they'd left.

She made her way back to the dorm, and fell into bed, avoiding the concerned questions of her teammates and slept again. When she woke, feeling somewhat recovered, she checked her scroll. There were two very embarrassing pictures sent from Neo.

Y: Great, you took pictures?

N: And a video. But don't worry, they'll stay between us.

Y: I assume you got what you wanted?

N: We both got what we wanted from the evening. You got pleasure from me dominating you, and I got to show you the bitch that you are. Win-win.

Y: Don't think that I won't change my attitude towards you. This was a one-off.

N: See you around, Bitch :p

Yang finally blocked and deleted Neo's number.

"Until next time, Neo." She muttered.


End file.
